


don't fall in love with the moment

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi Hanschen, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a stupid thing im writing at 1am,,, this is based off that one thing where when you meet your soulmate when you see color lol ?? most of the stuff in this fic explains itself. this takes place in like a small town in the usa lmao even though everyone has german names





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is Bad Sorry

 

_3 years ago, at a middle school dance_

I only came here because my little sister begged me.. she's in the lower grade, mingling with her friends. I don't even go to this school. But here I am, during my last few weeks of 8th grade. 

I remember my sister Thea practically begging me to come. 

"But, Hansi please! I'll do your hair. Maybe you'll meet a special girl!" 

"You've got to be kidding me. A special girl at this age?" 

She did my hair and I came anyway. 

I sit on the bleachers and look around at the Party City streamers and balloons. 

"Hey.. Hanschen." I hear Melchior greet me but I'm not in the mood. I heard he got suspended last week for profanity against a teacher.

The asshole deserves it. I may be just as self absorbed as him but atleast I know how to control myself. 

I look at him and he's in a dark tux, but his hair is.. as usual, messy. 

"Don't you get bored staring at the black and whites of this place? Don't you want to meet the girl of your dreams? See the color of her eyes.. the color of her hair.." 

"Didn't know you were such a romantic, Melchior." The heteronormativeness of it all made me want to puke. 

"You're missing the point." Melchior stood up. I feel a tap on my shoulder and a girl and a boy are standing there, waving shyly at Melchior and I.

I look around the room and gasp. 

"Hanschen?"

"I can see color." 

I look around the room, disappointed at how the yellows and purples contrast each other. 

"I can, too." Melchior speaks up. 

The darker haired boy and girl seem to get flustered. 

The boy mumbles something to the girl but I can't make it out. 

"Hey, um, who are you?"

The boy smiles at me, but he seems nervous. 

The girl also smiles at me and glances up at Melchior. 

I nod and the girl holds out her hand for me to shake. Melchior manages to get next to me to meet the couple aswell.

"I'm Wendla, and this is Ernst." 

 _Ernst_ fiddles with a loose thread on his jacket and sighs. 

"Wendla? You see color too now, right?" He keeps darting his eyes between me, Melchior, and Wendla.

"Yes. I can.. but there's two boys here, I mean.." She looks down at the floor. 

I mean, Wendla is fairly pretty and Ernst is as adorable as can be. 

But there's no way in hell one of these two is my soulmate. 

Melchior grips my shoulder and he's forcing a smile.

"Well, I'm Melchior and--" 

"I'm Hanschen." I jerk his hand off of my shoulder.  

There's a few moments of silence, so I decide to speak up. 

"There's four of us here. Melchior could be your," I gesture to the boy in front of me, "Or your," I gesture to the girl, "Soulmate." 

"I guess one of them is lucky." Melchior grins at me and I groan. 

"Please. Whoever's your soulmate clearly gets the latter. All you do is complain." I sigh then look at the two who greeted us in the first place. 

"So-- One of you, is really my-- my soulmate?" Ernst seems like he's struggling for words. 

I mean.. yeah. That's why you see color. 

"We have to go to my place and figure this shit out." Melchior says this as if he's disgusted by the two of them, as if we don't all see the hearts practically jumping out of his eyes. 

 

_Present_

"Earth to Hanschen." 

I look up at Thea, who's sitting across from me. 

"You were staring at him again." 

"What? Staring at who? No one deserves my.. stare." 

"That's pitiful." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. 

"Rude.." I groan, turning my head to look at Melitta.

My sisters like to pester me. I guess that's how sisters are, right? 

Especially when you go to school with them. 

"Look, Thea. I don't like Ernst.. and he's never liked me." 

"Not even after that night at--" 

"We don't talk about that night, the four of us." 

"Are you sure? Then why aren't you sitting with them?" 

I look over to see Wendla and Melchior making out.. this is not a good sign. 

Luckily Ernst is preoccupied with Otto and Georg. 

"Ernst is going to find out you're his soulmate." Thea took a bite of her sloppy joe. 

"He won't. There were atleast hundred people there that night, Thea." We were practically whispering because gossip at this school, especially about me, is far too common. 

"Whatever. Go tell them that I didn't need your help with Alegbra anymore." I nod at Thea's request as I get up and sit at the table.

And everything goes by, like a regular day. 

"Hansi!" 

The nickname Ernst gave to me has actually grown on me. It's the end of the school day, I suspect he needs help finding his bag. 

I close my locker and try my best not to lean in and kiss him.

That's the thing with Ernst. I don't want to have sex with him, like most of the guys or girls I get attracted to. 

I just want to hold him and kiss his forehead and tell him everything will be okay. 

That's not really my style though. 

"Do you mind if I spend the night at your house? I need help with this assignment Mr. Blodmann gave me." 

It's not like Ernst hasn't spent the night at my house before. It always ends in me flirting him off to sleep. Or just us talking and staring at the ceiling.  

"Sure. Writing assignment again?" 

"Yeah, actually." We do this stupid handshake we both made up in freshman year and go our separate ways. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ernst pov

_5:30pm_

I think I'll confess my feelings to him tonight. 

He won't feel the same way, of course, who would?

But he has to. I'm 70% sure that we're soulmates. I've had feelings for him since the moment I saw him. 

_3 years ago_

"Ernst. If you think he's cute, go talk to him." Wendla encouraged me, but I couldn't just go up and say, 'Hi, I think you're cute!' 

"I think I'll pass." I stare at the floor of the basketball court. I wonder how the world looks with color.

"C'mon. I'll go with you. That other guy is pretty handsome too, don't you think?" 

"Not really." 

Wendla grabs my hand.

"C'mon, we're going over there." 

_Present_

Three years ago, he said he wouldn't date Wendla or me. 

Throughout highschool, he's had multiple girlfriends. 

And boyfriends. 

So that only drops my sureness down to 45%. 

I've been standing at his front door for fifteen minutes, but for some reason I can't bring myself to knock. 

This is just like normal. One of his little sisters will let me in, I'll go upstairs and he'll tease me, then I get distracted and I never end up studying. 

I knock on the door and Hanschen opens it almost immediately.

It catches me off guard, so I just stare at my feet and wait for him to say I can come in. 

"You're early." 

I check my watch and it appears I am thirty minutes early. Do I seem needy? Am I an annoyance to him? 

"Well-- Better early than late, right?" I try to hide my face, because almost everytime I come here he asks why I'm blushing. 

Well, he is in a T-Shirt and boxers almost everytime I come here. 

"I suppose you're right. Come in. Nobody's home right now, so we could sit on the couch and study." 

He knows his parents would kill him if they knew I was here without them knowing.. 

I step inside, and how our forearms barely brush against each other is making my stomach flutter. 

"I'd rather go up to your room.. it's more comfortable." There was more reasons why I would rather go up to his room, but this one seemed the most reasonable. 

"Oh. That's fine." Hanschen gives me this smile and it's so contagious.

We walk up to his room and I sit on his bed. 

It's always cold in his room, no matter what. Hanschen sits next to me and drapes a blanket over the two of us.

I mean, we always do this, but it's making me more nervous than usual.

"Why do you keep it so cold in here?" I scoot closer to Hanschen, trying not to.. explode. 

"So I have a reason to cuddle with someone." He smirks at me and I can't believe I'm actually taking this seriously. 

"Like you need a reason.." I mutter. 

It seems like he heard me, because he chuckles.

This is much more awkward than usual. 

"Ernst?" 

I turn my head to look at him.

"Who do you think your soulmate is? I mean there were atleast a hundred people there that night." 

"I think it's you." 

Oh shit. I did not just say that. He is going to hate me. Forever. And we'll never talk again. 

"Really? Why?" 

"Because, I, well, uh, because.." I'm not about to confess to him now. 

He raises his eyebrows and he's still waiting for an answer. 

"I dunno. When we first made eye contact, it felt like right at that moment I could see color. You're right though, there was atleast a hundred people there and it could be anyone." I sigh and stop focusing on only my emotions. 

Are our hands touching? 

I mean, his hand his on top of mine. 

How did I not notice this? Did this just happen? 

"Your eyes contradict you. You think I'm wrong, don't you?" He says this and its oddly condescending. 

"What? No.." I don't think he's wrong but I don't think he's right, either. 

  
"Stop lying, Ernst. You think I'm wrong, don't you?" He has this tone in his voice that makes me feel a bit better. It's almost serious but.. he forces a smile at the end, so maybe he's not mad?

  
"I don't think you're wrong!" This comes out louder and more harsh than I intended.

  
"Sorry.." I've embarassed myself way too much.

  
"It's.. fine, Ernst." He wraps his arms around me.

  
Well, he's hugging me.

  
This is the Hanschen I like. Not the Hanschen that nearly killed me with his words.  
"I really do need help with that English assignment."

  
"Just Google everything you need to know." Hanschen suggests.

  
"Okay."

  
It's been silent for a few seconds, and it's really awkward. Atleast for me.  
I can feel Hanschen's eyes on me, but I keep myself from glancing at him.

  
"Do you think Wendla is Melchior's soulmate?" He questions.

  
"No. I think it's a mistake."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"When.. Ilse met Wendla, she could see color. But Wendla couldn't." I've never told anybody that. Ilse will kill me if she finds out I told Hanschen, of all people.

  
"Maybe Wendla was holding herself back. She didn't want Ilse to be her soulmate, maybe."

  
Why does he always make sense?

  
"Yeah, I guess." I sigh and lay flat on my back.  
Hanschen does the same.

  
Except I can see a bit of bare skin where his shirt lifts up.

  
To think there's nothing under those boxers.. just.. Hanschen.  
I'm kinda staring at the bare skin, and decide to tilt my head the other way.

  
"Do you want me to put pants on?"

  
He caught me? How am I going to explain this?

  
"What? No. I mean- not that I want you to stay just in your boxers, I mean, you can if you want." I laugh at myself.

  
"You seem distracted by--"

  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't finish that sentence." I cover my face with my hands.

  
"Am I right?" Hanschen sits up.

  
"No. That's not-- No!" I push myself up to be face to face with him.

  
"It's okay if--"

  
"No!" I hit his shoulder.

  
"Whatever you say." He looks at me like he expects me to change my answer.

  
I know I'm probably blushing, and that does not benefit me at all.

  
"You know you're cute right? That's why I wouldn't really care."

  
That makes me chuckle, because, he's lying.  
Or he's just trying to mess with me.

"Ernst." 

"Wha--" I turn my face to him and he kisses me. 

I pull away after a few seconds. 

"Hansi!" 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just--" 

And he kisses me. 

_again._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about the original au so i added my own little spin to it? also this chapter is hanschen's pov

Kissing Ernst is like.. unlocking an achievement on a game that you've been trying to get for a while. Or, finally getting that one thing for your birthday that you've been begging for. It feels like I've earned something. 

"Hansi?"

My eyes meet his, and he seems really, really nervous.

Or embarassed?

"Hm?"

"Look." He points to my yellow dad hat and I'm a little confused.

"What?"

"It's more vibrant than it was before, isn't it?"

I forgot about that. When you get up close and personal with your soulmate, you can see colors more vibrant and more clear.

"It is."

Ernst leans his head on my shoulder and it makes me smile.

I cannot let him know I'm practically in love with him. I feel him peck the crook of my neck.

_I am not going to sleep with you, Ernst Robel. No matter how horny you are under that innocent facade. I'm not going to._

_Not yet._

_I want to prove to you that I'm more than that._

Is that all Ernst wants from me?

No.

He's not like that. I hope I know him how I think I know him.

"Ernst?"

He lifts his head up, and I'm surprised he's not a tomato.

"Yeah?"

He's smiling so much. It makes his dimples show.

I pull him into another kiss and try to kiss him for as long as I can.

We're not kissing anymore, but we're close enough that we could be.

I'm too busy looking at and observing Ernst to notice he pushed me down flat on the bed. I almost push him off from on top of me, because I could, but.. he doesn't know what he's doing.

He has his hands on my wrists and it makes me chuckle.

He's flustered.

A few seconds pass by, and he rolls over to the side of me.

"What was that?" I sit up and look down at him.

"Nothing.."

He puts my blanket in a wad over his lap.

Cute.

He sits up as well and he won't make eye contact with me.

" _Novitiatus erectio_?" 

I learned Latin in freshman year. Ernst took a class in sophomore year. I think it was only for the credits. 

"What?" He raises his brow. 

"You know what I said, Ernst." 

At this, the room falls silent once again. 

"How long have you liked me, Hansi?" 

"Does it matter? We're here now, with each other." 

"I.. I guess you're right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe people are actually giving this kudos ksjsj


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ernst pov.. this takes place like 2 days later thanks for the kudos btw <333

_Second period_

Time seems to go by so.. slowly now. Ever since I kissed Hanschen it's like the only thing I want to do is kiss him again.

That's kinda stupid, but it's the truth. 

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I know it's Wendla. 

"Mr. Schwanz will kill us if--" I try to whisper as quietly as humanly possible. 

"It's important. Read this." She hands me a neatly folded note. 

I slouch in my chair and unfold the note into my notebook. 

_"Everything is fading. Everything is becoming black and white and I need you to help me."_

How am I supposed to help her? I haven't even told her about Hanschen and I. 

_"idk how to help."_

I hand the note back to her and she doesn't give me another note. 

What if she never sees color again? 

It'll be all my fault because I don't know how to help. 

Atleast that's what I said. I could've offered to help.

The bell startles me and I hear Wendla giggling. 

I walk out of class and go to my locker so I can put my History notebook away. 

"Ernst? Can I talk to you?" 

It's Thea. Is Hanschen breaking up with me? We're not really together. Did he find someone else? Does he not want to ever speak to me again? 

"Ernst?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let me just put this away." 

I put my notebook in my locker and try to lock it as slowly as I can. 

I finally lock it and turn around to Thea. 

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" 

"Okay," She looks around and starts to speak again. "My brother really likes you. He's had a huge crush on you for the past few years. I think you should ask him to 'study' or something."

What? I thought he told Thea about us.

"Uh, yeah sure. I will do that." I shine a smile at her. She waves and walks away. 

"Ernst." C'mon, people. Passing period is probably already over. I need to get to class. 

It registers that the person who said my name was Hanschen. 

"Oh, hey." I'm still at my locker, for whatever reason. 

"After third hour, could you meet me here?" 

"Why? After third hour is lunch." 

Hanschen gives me this look and I think I've said something stupid.

"Just meet me here, okay?" He has a soft tone in his voice, which really just warms my heart. 

"Yeah. Will do." He chuckles at me and I basically sprint to class. 

Why do I still get knots in my stomach when I talk to him? It's dumb. I should be calm, like he is. 

Why can't I just be calm? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is So short but i felt like i needed to update it skhdjd


End file.
